His Legacy
by Im No Ichigo
Summary: Taken by the ANBU, he remembers nothing of his childhood. An empty space remains of his earliest years. After being enrolled at the academy, his troubled yet enigmatic past seems to be catching up. R&R please, I try to return all reviews.
1. Prologue The End

Prologue

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

His breath came in short, irregular gasps. Blood matted his blonde hair, running down his face. Cuts ran across his entire body, his coat was destroyed, burnt beyond recognition. Every time his chest moved up and down it brought fresh agony, as if the flames were still upon him. The scars down his back and the one on his eyebrow had reopened; blood was coursing down his back and over his right eye.

His legs began to shake; everything suddenly seemed that much heavier and darker. His left leg gave way first; he dropped to his knees, unable to stand.

"That is the difference between us, brother, you are weak. Your heart is clouded by love; to gain true power you must remove all emotions from your heart, remove all close to you, only then can your true goals be achieved."

"I…"

"Do not speak, it will destroy your remaining strength, I want you to hear what I have to say."

His head dropped, bringing his body down onto the ground. In that one moment, everything seemed suddenly clearer and sharper. The feel of his heartbeat seemed to roll through him. The weak and erratic beat filled his senses. His breath was slowing, each time he drew in air the burns on his chest sent fresh waves of pain through him. He tried bringing his arm down to his side to take out the Kunai but he couldn't move.

"Don't try to move, it will be over soon, but I shall give you one final chance. I will allow you to live if you will join me, but, before you answer, listen to what I have to say, listen to our past."

Darkness was clouding over his eyes; the once bright day had turned into twilight. His eyes were closing, his senses had left. The horrific wound had vanished, there was nothing left. He was floating, alone in a seemingly endless pitch black void, emptiness surrounded him, and he was truly alone again. 'I… have failed you.' Faces ran through his mind, friends and enemies alike, all those who had died by his hands. All merged into one final, beautiful face, 'not her' he thought, 'not like this.'

Then all was replaced by nothingness, he was gone…


	2. Chapter One: Lessons in humility

Chapter One

Lessons of Humility

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of its characters etc

A/N; Thanks all who reviewed, I'm into a hardcore writing phase but I'll review your works soon. Not that sure about this chapter, and I write it as I think it, it's not planned so if some things don't make sense just say and I'll go over. Also, the chapter length will start to grow, and from now on it'll mostly be from _his _POV.

Sakura was speechless, looking into those dark blue eyes brought back all the memories that she had tried for so long to bury away. Judging from the boys' size, she decided he must be about twelve. The timeframes fitted, and the features were unmistakeably his. Messy blonde hair ran down his forehead, not quite reaching those oh so familiar eyes.

"Hokage?"

She slowly tore her eyes from the boys face and looked at the ANBU member holding his shoulder.

"Where did you find him Shino?"

"At the borders of The Fire Country, Kiba found him looking dazed pacing back and forth."

Sakura stepped out from behind her desk, brushing her hand across the worn mahogany to steady herself. Stepping forward, she crouched down in front of him, bringing her soft green eyes inches away from his.

"Who… who are you?"

His faced remained impassive, he appeared to be looking past her.

"I, I…"

He stopped, but she knew now without doubt who he must be. The voice was almost the exact copy of his.

"Shino, wait outside."

The cat faced mask nodded slightly, then was gone.

As soon as the door clicked shut she dropped to her knees, she felt a tear roll down her cheek but made no move to wipe it away.

"How… How did he…?"

The boy said nothing, he didn't even seem to register her, it was as if he was there, but not there. She frowned slightly, and then brought her left fist around as if to hit him. The following second seemed to slow to a crawl. Her left arm swung round in an arc, she tensed her fist and watched as it sailed slowly towards the boys face. He made no move; she felt disappointment as she began to stop the strike. She couldn't exactly hit him.

His right arm flashed up, the forearm blocking her weak strike. He seemed confused, as if he was unsure of what had happened. Sakura felt a smile tug across her features. Wiping her face, she called out loudly,

"Shino, come in."

The door opened swiftly and he stepped in, his hand on his pouch. She shook her head and spoke again,

"Find me Kakashi."

The door clicked shut again and they were alone again, she gazed down at him.

He was wearing a simple blue sleeveless hooded top; his arms were clearly defined with muscle, which was quite surprising considering his young age. The soft blue colour was stained with mud and dirt. The black slacks he wore were in a similar state,

"What have you been through?" She murmured softly.

"Take off your top."

He did as ordered without hesitation or question, the definition of the muscle on his chest and stomach was also impressive, but she wasn't distracted by that.

"Turn around."

He complied instantly, turning silently round so his back was facing her. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of his back. A livid scar ran down his back from his right shoulder to his left hip. Numerous other small scars and cuts were etched across his back, but none of that drew her attention.

"A cursed seal."

She didn't turn, the voice was unmistakeable,

"Sasuke?"

"I would guess so, but how he got him I have no idea."

A dark black tattoo covered the skin on his back, the intricacy of the work astounded her, soft, razor thin lines swirled in and out of each other, and the border of the seal was covered in tribal patterns running the entire way around. The scar from his shoulder to his hip ran neatly through the middle of the seal, dissecting it into two halves.

Kakashi stepped in from the window and stood next to her to stare at the boys back.

"How should we remove it?"

"We do not need to."

"Kakashi?"

"It's inactive, the scars on his back also help with that, but the seal was never finished. What's his name?"

"I… I haven't asked him."

"Jeez, hey naked boy, your name?"

He said nothing, just stood facing away from them, staring blankly at the door. Kakashi spoke again,

"Turn around."

He faced them again without question.

"So, he's not deaf. I wonder. Boy, hit me."

Kakashi didn't move as he stepped forward and swung wildly at him. Sakura frowned slightly, there was something wrong here in the way he was acting, and she new he was faster than this. Kakashi raised a forearm and blocked it. Seeing the first effort fail, he swung again, faster and stronger. Once again Kakashi blocked it with his forearm; Sakura couldn't help but notice his arm visibly waver at the blow. Kakashi spoke again at seeing the boy ready to strike again.

"Stop."  
He complied instantly, standing still once more.

"There was chakra mixed with that blow. I see what Sasuke has done."

Kakashis voice sounded disgusted, but Sakura had reached the same conclusion,

"He's created a weapon. The boy doesn't seem to be able to function without orders, watch.

Kakashi stepped forward till he was standing level with the boy.

"Raise your arm; don't lower it for two minutes, even if I tell you to."

His arm rose swiftly up; it hadn't been up for half a minute before Kakashi spoke again,

"Lower your arm."

For the first time since he had arrived Sakura saw confusion run across his face. He was unsure of which command to follow. His arm shook and he lowered it slightly, and then stopped.

"See, he has been trained to follow orders with fail."

"How."

"I have heard of this done before in The Mist Country. The kid had been severely beaten each time he failed or refused an order. It broke him, his mind snapped; he seemed to have the mind of a child."

Kakashi paused momentarily, as if thinking, then spoke again,

"What are we to do with him?"

"I want you to test him, tell me of his abilities."

Kakashi nodded, as if he expected no less,

"Boy, follow me."

He strode swiftly out of the door,

"Wait."

He turned, his one visible eye raised in surprise.

"Don't you think he should put his top back on?"

"Ah, you have a point. Boy, put your top back on."

"And stop calling him boy."

"Yes Hokage."

"Boy, let's go."

Sakura sighed, rubbing her brow in thought.

"What do you think?"

Tsunade looked up from the corner she was sat in,

"He is his, no doubt about that."

"I knew that, but what are we going to do with him?"  
"You are Hokage now, you make the decisions not me, but if I were to give you advice, it would be this. At the moment he is nothing more than a weapon, and from the looks of it quite a powerful one. If he cannot find himself…"

The unfinished threat hung in the air, Sakura shook her head slightly.

"We cannot, I cannot. Narutos death was my fault; I cannot let him go the same way."

"Do not blame yourself for consequences out of your control."

"I will not let him be harmed."

"That is your call, but… couldn't you sense it?"

"What?"

"Hatred, he was full of if."

Kakashi placed the bell on his belt, as he looked up he paused at the sense of déjà vu he felt.

"Now boy, you have till sunset to get the bell off me. You need to come at me as if you want to kill me"

He stood still, facing the white haired ninja. 'Now why does this seem familiar, he thought ruefully.' To try and goad him into motion, he launched two Kunai lazily towards him. Each would have hit a separate arm if the connected, he didn't want to seriously harm him. His hand reached down into his pouch, his fingers touched the hard leather of his book, but he paused at what happened next.

Instead of dodging the Kunai, or even catching them, he brought his palms up, opening them. The Kunai were upon him now, he pushed forward both hands. Kakashi half expected the Kunai to bounce off, but no. They slid into his hands, right to the hilt.

No look of pain or shock showed in his face, he just closed his fists around the Kunai hilts, so the two bloodstained blades stuck through and out of his hand. He lowered his fists to his sides. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in surprise, blinking.

He was gone; Kakashi raised his hand to his headband, lifting the metal protector.

A brief flash of silver was all that alerted him. He raised his right arm to block and the Kunai still embedded through the boys hand bit deep into his forearm.

"Sharingan!"


End file.
